


Passion

by CuteCat213



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch has been really distracted lately, plotting something that Suzaku just can't- well, actually he has a pretty good idea NOW of what it was... But he could have saved them both a lot of time on the matter. SuzaLulu drabble one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

Lelouch was not a person to do anything by halves.

He'd vowed to take down an entire empire, he did EVERYTHING in his –considerable– power for his little sister, he played chess at a master level, and even his student counsel duties were done to the furthest extent of his abilities. This was the boy who, to get out of his hated gym class, had set in motion a plan involving a trip wire, a well-placed video camera, and a sensitive female student's schedule, and gotten their gym teacher suspended for two months due to a criminal investigation– and had never even gotten caught. Lelouch was all passion.

Right now, all that passion was focused squarely on Suzaku's mouth. The brunet was stunned immobile for approximately the first three seconds. Apparently Lelouch hadn't gotten rid of that trip wire.

Which was way overkill, because if the amethyst-eyed boy had just asked, Suzaku would have been  _right there_. There was no need for all the plotting, but then, Lelouch was known for  _that_ , as well.  _Well, he did go to all this effort..._

With that in mind, Suzaku's arms rounded Lelouch and pulled him closer, giving proper attention to the lips moving against his own. The raven-haired teen melted against him. But then, Lelouch wasn't the only one that didn't do anything by halves: Suzaku was known for his passion, too.


End file.
